Episode 6792 (13th February 2014)
Plot The morning after and Diane tries to talk to Eric about what happened but he runs out. Val writes letters addressed to Eric, Diane and Victoria. Ruby suspects Gemma of fancying a lad at school when she notices her appearance and eagerness to get to school. Dom is suspicious. Bernice makes sure that Jimmy and Nicola will be out the house for Anton's visit later. Eric tells Finn to kick a guest out of The Grange as he's moving into a room. Ruby tells Ali she's planning to publicly shame Bob by stealing his camera, resigning and posting it on the internet. Diane awkwardly talks to Eric, they agree to not speak of their night together and agree on Eric moving into The Grange. Anton arrives at Mill Cottage with a big holdall, he pulls out a bottle of champagne. As Sean and Belle discuss their video project, Gemma leaves them stating she has a date. Having stolen the video camera, Ruby pulls Amelia from school and has her assisting her with her resignation video. When Ali arrives home to find them both watching what they've filmed, the camera clicks onto footage being filmed in the café that morning. Ali is horrified to see Brenda stealing somebody's scarf. As Anton and 'Beverley' enjoy the bottle of champagne, he moves in closer. Victoria walks in on Val packing who informs her that she's leaving and making a clean break by the seaside. Anton and 'Beverley' have moved upstairs into Jimmy and Nicola's room, as they kiss he pulls out a pair of pink furry handcuffs. Bernice is thrilled. Ruby has a private word with Bob and tells him that she discovered the camera and stole it to get her own back on him for spying on her. She informs him that she has proof that Brenda is the thief. Jimmy and Nicola arrive back home to find the house in darkness, the television missing and Bernice handcuffed to their bed. Ruby shows Bob the footage of Brenda stealing the scarf. He's shocked and apologises to Ruby for suspecting her. Victoria tells Diane that Val's about to leave Emmerdale. As Nicola sets about freeing Bernice, Jimmy discovers that Anton has also stolen the laptop, their emergency cash fund and passports. Nicola stops Jimmy from calling the police when she realises how humiliated Bernice is to have fallen for Anton's act. As Diane remains convinced that Val is just putting on an act to get attention, Victoria is forced to tell her that she wasn't having an affair - Ian is HIV positive and that Val might be too but she's too scared to get tested. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Anton Bluth - Andrew Dowbiggin Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, back hallway, exterior *Mill Cottage - Hallway, living room, kitchen, Nicola and Jimmy's bedroom *Café Main Street - Public area, kitchen *Tenant House - Living room, kitchen *Butlers Farm - Barn *Pollard's Barn - Living room, garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,640,000 viewers (18th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes